


sweet, sweetest

by monaae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Trip To The ER, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pining, and he's in looooooooove, but nothing bad lmao, lots of fluff, stone fruit allergies?, the word peaches is said like a million times lol, ushijima has fruit trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaae/pseuds/monaae
Summary: maybe pining for five years while taking care of a tree that reminds him of you isn't the fastest way to get the girlbut it works.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	sweet, sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on a true story that involved a lot of cherries
> 
> +
> 
> also it you have an allergic reaction please go see a doctor

five years and four months. that's how long it took for wakatoshi's peach tree to grow. he planted it in his family's yard his second year of middle school foolishly thinking that it'd be only a few months till the fruit was harvestable. 

he was wrong. 

-

if you asked him why he chose a peach tree to plant, he would tell you that it was because he thought they tasted good and apparently had a decent nutritional value. 

what he wouldn't tell you was that his second year of middle school, he watched you smother your lips in peach scented chapstick until your lips were sticky. 

and now he had a peach tree growing in his backyard

-

apparently you weren't much for change because you still carried around that sickly pink tube of peach chapstick even in your first year of high school, this time though, you had punched a hold at the top of the plastic and it hung from your bag like a key chain. 

not like he noticed. 

not like he researched how to make peaches grow faster, no, better, tastier? because of you as soon as he got home after practice.

no, he just wanted a nice yield of fruit this year.

-

your second year of high school the two of you were in the same class, assigned to sit next to each other. 

"it's funny huh, ushijima-san," you had said to him that first day, " we've gone to the same school since middle school but i've never really seen you around."

he knew he couldn't say, "but i've seen you, more than you think." he'd sound like a stalker and that's really not where he wants your relationship to begin.

all he can do is nod in response. lucky for him though, you aren't phased and his little fascination with your peach chapstick turned into to daily conversations about what teachers were the worst and who assigns the most homework and eventually, eventually meaningless conversations bloomed into what one would call friendship. tendou even invited you to their first match of the tournament, "for your own sake wakatoshi-kun!" had been his reasoning. 

after that, you started staying afterschool to watch practice and coach washijo couldn't say anything because if anything at all, you helped the team (wakatoshi) practice harder. it brought a little smile to wakatoshi each time he saw you walk through the gym doors.

coincidentally the first time you go over to his house is after they win the spring tournament that year to go to nationals. 

you had cheered the loudest.

-

"what's in the backyard?" you ask, peering through the sliding glass door. the question had been innocent enough but the thought of you finding the peach tree he had been growing for the past four years was stomach churning. realistically, he knew that there was no reason for you to think the peach tree was for you (which it wasn't!), but just in case,

"nothing much, the plants have died for the season so we're just waiting for bulbs to show up again."

he cringes that the sound of disappointment that left your mouth.

"well, let me know when they've bloomed okay! i'll come over and help you pot them."

he still wonders how you didn't notice the apple blush that spread all over his face. 

-  
then

you get confessed too at the end of second-year. 

he wasn't supposed to see it, he knows that much. the only reason he had been on the other side of campus was because you weren't responding to the texts in the group chat and he hadn't seen you since class ended. 

that summer, you don't seem him at all, but the first flower on his peach tree blooms.

-

"ushijima!"

when wakatoshi turns around he's met with the sight of you running full speed towards him with the biggest grin on your face. with a slight oomph you pull him into a hug, squeezing the back of his jacket.

"i didn't see you all summer!" you whine in the cutest voice he's ever heard, oh my god.

the only word he can muster out is, "volleyball."

you hum, patting his chest and then up to his cheek.

"well, we're in the same class this year so, i'll see you then!"

he's still in shock when you skip off to class. the wrinkles on his jacket from where your arms were and the faint smell of manufactured peach are the only things he can process. 

he doesn't even know how gets to class, tendou probably dragged him, but it's not like it matters, the only person he pays attention to in class is you. 

-

come to think of it, he's never seen the boy that confessed to you since that afternoon.

perhaps he did waste the summer.

-

they lose to karasuno. when he looks up at the stands to see your face, you look just as, if not more heartbroken than some of the team. he knows that you think that he deserves space, or that he would prefer space. he knows you think that he wants to be alone, or that he wants to go do serves because they've just lost and he needs an outlet. but all he really wants to do is see you. 

so he waits outside the gym, and offers you a hand.

the two of you don't go back to your house, he invites you over instead.

"have your plants grown yet?" you wonder aloud. 

"we can go see them if you want."

so you take his hand in yours and make your way to the yard.

"what's this one." you say softly, your hand glazing over the tree trunk. 

"peach. it's a peach tree."

he'll admit, the little gasp of astonishment that escapes you makes him a bit warm inside. it had grown into a great tree, the leaves spread some shade over his room in the summer, and the flowers during the spring envied even the most beautiful cherry blossoms. you watch him as he extends his arm upward to pick a perfectly ripe fruit off of the tree.

"would you like to split it?"

when he said that, you assumed the both you would go inside, he would take out a cutting board and a knife and slice it into pieces. but watching him rip it open perfectly down the middle is more fun, unexpected, and little hot, but much more fun. 

the peach is sweet, numbingly sweet almost and the skin scrapes down your throat in the most delicious way possible.

"you grew these? all by yourself." you rasp quietly, coughing a few times just to clear your throat. wakatoshi nods,

" it took, a long time, but the result was--, [name]?

in front him, your lips have swelled up and there's a ring of red about your mouth. are you...?

"i think i'm allergic to peaches."

-  
the doctor confirms your allergies an hour later.

"very mild, but, it can be inconvenience. i would just try staying away from peaches, or all stone fruits actually."

and then handed you a pamphlet and left.

"i'm sorry." ushijima says, aggresively apologetic for something he didn't know about.

"ushijima, it's fine! i didn't even know, how could you have known?" you joke lightly, but when you look up his brows are furrowed and his arms are crossed.

"wakatoshi?"

you can see his eyes visibly widen at the use of his first name. 

"they were really good peaches you know, probably tasted better because you grew them yourself."

"they," he pauses, biting the inside of his lip, "they were for you."

"for me?"

he nods, "you only use peach chapstick, so, i decided to plant a peach tree." his words trail off at the end, almost like he's embarrased to admit what he's done. except when he looks down, you've got stars in your eyes

"you, planted a peach tree because of me?"

your shoulders slump at his nodding response, and he's afraid he's done something wrong, when he hears tiny whimpers coming from your dejected body.

"[name], i apologize, truly, i didn't mean to hurt you like this, my feelings were a bit uncalled for--"

"you planted a peach tree for me and i can't even eat them!"

he freezes, watching as the frown on your face grows. 

"it's fine, really,"

his words don't seem to register in your head, he can still hear you monologuing to yourself and he can practically see the steam rising out of your head.

"[n-name]"

you stand abruptly, taking his hands into yours.

"please continue to eat peaches with me."

"the doctor just said you were allergic."

your eyes waver,

"yeah but, you said you had feelings, so you planted the peach tree."

he nods,

"feelings for me?"

he nods again.

"as long as you have feelings for me, please continue to eat peaches with me." you say softly, "because, if possible, i'd like to eat them with you too."

-

"and to think," tendou cackles, "you would've been sent to the hospital a year ago."

you grin, biting into the fleshy fruit, peeled and cut into little squares by your boyfriend.

"yup."

"so it was the skin, you were allergic to the skin."

this time ushijima nods, offering you another piece of the fruit.

"i still can't believe wakatoshi grew a tree for five years, just for you to be allergic to it."

at the memory you smile, "well, it wasn't a total disaster."

wakatoshi squeezes your hands, bringing them up for a kiss on the palm, and then to your lips.

"i hate you both."


End file.
